Tienes la culpa
by Tbata
Summary: Capítulo Segundo, no aguante ¬¬. RHr. Ron decide contarle a Hermione lo que siente por ella. Leed y dejad reviews!
1. Capítulo I

Bueno... Hola!!!, éste es mi primer fanfic así que tengan compasión, soy una principiante en esto de escribir^^. Es un Ron/Hermione, por que AMO, ADORO E IDOLATRO esta pareja, no exagero creo que estoy obsesionada!, me he leído muchísimos fics de esta parejita hasta que hoy me decidí escrbir uno!. Es un One- shot, cortito.  
  
Weno, va dedicado a todos los amantes de esta pareja y para las fans! de MI Ron, jejeje...  
  
aquí va....  
  
"Tienes la culpa"  
  
La miraba en silencio, más bien de reojo, evitando encontrarse por casualidad con la mirada de ella... ¿Por qué?, simplemente por la vergüenza, el rechazo, pero por sobre todas las cosas; el miedo a perderla. Ese era su mayor temor... perderla.  
  
Ella, sentada sobre la alfombra lo más cerca posible del fuego, junto a su gato, desliza lentamente su dedo, buscando algo, sobre la página de un pesado libro con la cubierta de cuero mohosa que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos, a causa de los años o ya sea, por el maltrato de los estudiantes. Nadie cuidaba los libros del colegio, claro, nadie a excepción de ella. ¿Por qué? porque ella es simplemente especial...diferente.  
  
"Diferente" esa es la palabra perfecta para describirla. Esa "diferencia" fue lo que lo cautivó y lo atrapó hasta verse capturado entre las redes de su amiga. De su mejor y única amiga ; la gruñona, la estudiosa, la que sigue al pie de la letras las reglas, la que ama estudiar y leer, la que odia el quiditch, la que... y así podría enumerar miles y miles de cosas que la hacen diferente a él. Más bien, que la hacen todo lo contrario.  
  
¿Cómo le llega a ocurrir "esto" con alguien que es completamente diferente a el?. Es algo que no se puede responder, surgió. Solo eso. No ocurrió de un día para otro, pero se dio cuenta de repente. Confuso, ¿no?, pero hay algo que se puede asegurar completamente en medio de todo este caos, "aquello" que siente hoy por ella, venía de antes, de mucho antes. Mucho antes, incluso, de lo que él se imagina.  
  
Esa "cosa" que ella despertó en él lo asustó, lo asustó mucho y lo sigue haciendo. Y aquel temor es el que hace que niegue sus verdaderos sentimientos; aquel temor es el mismo que lo incita a herirla, cómo culpándola de lo que él siente, como haciéndola pagar por toda la confusión, dolor, desesperación, angustia que su interior guarda, que no demuestra y que sólo él conoce.  
  
Debe hacer algo. Él lo sabe, tarde o temprano deberá hacerlo, es imposible vivir una vida normal viéndola todos los días, sintiéndose inseguro al lado de ella, sintiendo celos por cualquier cosa. "Aquello" lucha por salir y él no lo permite, pero el sabe que deberá hacerlo algún día. ... Pero, ¿Y si la pierde?... Deberá hacerlo para bien o para mal. Deberá afrontar sus inseguridades. Pero el temor, ese maldito temor a perderla continúa latente, no lo abandona.... Ella tiene la culpa. Ella la tiene...  
  
Continúa observándola detrás de su inexistente ensayo de pociones, era solo una excusa para quedarse contemplándola. La sala común está casi desierta, ella se incorpora cerrando de golpe el pesado volumen, sacude lentamente con la mano libre la parte trasera de su túnica y luego, alisa la delantera, vuelve a agacharse y recoge suavemente a su gato que se encontraba sobre la misma alfombra que ella, la más cercana al fuego. Éste ronronea sonoramente. Levanta la mirada, como si hubiese sido la excusa que estaba esperando para mirarla directamente, no de reojo.  
  
¿Te vas a dormir? - Pregunta bajando el "ensayo" de pociones hasta ponerlo sobre la mesa y mirándola fijamente  
  
- Mhumm – Responde distraídamente la chica -Buenas noches, Ron – Agrega dedicándole una sonrisa, posando su mirada en él.  
  
- Buenas noches, Hermione - Dice casi en un susurro mientras la ve alejarse hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Tenía que hacerlo, debía decírselo. No se sentía sincero, no se sentía ni si quiera su amigo, ¿No qué los amigos se tienen plena confianza?. Y eso se suponía que era de ella;"su mejor amigo" ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a perderla?, Claro que nó! Pero si ella en verdad lo apreciaba lo perdonaría y todo continuaría igual... Eso esperaba. Él prefería tenerla como ahora, como amiga, a no tenerla de ninguna manera. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Se lo diría, quizás mañana, alomejor pasado, pero se lo diría. Eso era un hecho.  
  
"Aquello" esta ganando la pelea, aquel sentimiento que Ron no quiere bautizar, aunque le cueste asumirlo y aceptarlo, comúnmente se le llama Amor.  
  
FIN (¿?)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola! Como puse arriba es mi primer fic!, sé que estuvo muy cursi y patético, pero es el primero!!, tengan compasión. Es un one-shot, de momento si les gusta (sueña.......) lo continuaré  
  
Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, consejos, halagos,¡¡¡De todo!! Así que dejadme un review!  
  
Chao!!! 


	2. Capítulo II

Hola!, siento la tardanza, pero mas vale mas tarde que nunca!.  
  
Muchas gracias a: CoNnY-B, hermiginny13, Vale, Luna Locatis Lunática, Aran Granger, Bonnie Radcliffe y a airhead14. Por y para ustedes va esto!.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Ron, hundido en un sillón, repasaba mentalmente todo las palabras que había escogido meticulosamente para decirle de una buena vez, a Hermione, lo que sentía. Se encontraba repasando su "pequeño discurso" por enésima vez en aquella mañana. En él le explicaba todo; como había comenzado; como se sentía hace unas semanas; el por qué de sus celos, etc.  
  
Ron, por la ventana podía ver los terrenos del colegio. Veía como sus compañeros disfrutaban de su día libre, como reían y jugaban en el pasto, completamente ajenos a sus nervios y a su desesperación. Eso lo enfureció. No entendía muy bien el motivo, pero le amargó el día aún más, si eso era posible. Continuó observando por la ventana, podía ver el cielo completamente despejado. El día estaba precioso, ideal para volar, pero él tenía cosas muchos más importantes dar un paseo a mediodía por los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Mientras los péndulos del reloj oscilaban en el aire y las flechas se encontraban clavadas en el número doce, Ron se incorporó rápidamente del sillón. Había pasado tres horas en la misma posición y pensando lo mismo. Miró alrededor, y se encontró con una sala común completamente desierta. Hermione y Harry habían bajado con los demás Gryffindors a la orilla del lago. Lo habían invitado a bajar, pero el rechazó la invitación. En el momento que pudo deshacerse de ellos, corrió a refugiarse a la sala común y allí había practicado, una vez más, las palabras previamente escogidas para explicarle a Hermione lo que sentía. Hoy era el día, lo había decidido la noche anterior.  
  
Ron se encaminaba a salir por el retrato cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Harry.  
  
- Hola Ron – Saludó amablemente el chico – te estuvimos esperando, pero nunca bajaste.  
  
- Ah... , es que... - Ron no quería decir "Estuve todo la mañana pensando en como decirle a Hermione que la quiero" – estuve... Haciendo los deberes, si eso. Tú sabes, Snape nos puso muchísimos y no quiero que se me junten con los demás.  
  
Mientras Ron le mentía descaradamente a su mejor amigo, entraban por el retrato de la señora gorda los demás Gryffindors. Pudo distinguir unas cuantas cabelleras femeninas, incluyendo la de su hermane, pero no la que a él le interesaba. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para consultar sobre el paradero de Hermione, Harry se le adelantó.  
  
- ¿Y Hermione?- Preguntó Harry a la menor de los Weasley – creí que venía con ustedes.  
  
- Quiso quedarse un momento más. Dijo que ya había terminado todo los deberes y no tenía nada más que hacer – respondió Ginny.  
  
- No sé si lo han notado, pero Hermione ha estado muy rara últimamente. Está todo el día pensando. Sé que es un chica inteligente, pero pareciera que está en otro mundo – comentó Seamos, uno de los pocos Gryffindors que seguían la conversación. Los demás se habían ido a los dormitorios o a las mesas de la sala común ha terminar los deberes.  
  
Ron no podía perder ésta oportunidad. Hermione se encontraba sola en los terrenos del colegio. Era la oportunidad perfecta. El pelirrojo se excusó diciendo que iba a tomar un poco de aire, y se encaminó hacia el exterior del castillo.  
  
El día estaba maravilloso. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, la temperatura era agradable, y una suave brisa refrescaba el rostro.  
  
Ron caminaba a paso ligero por la orilla del lago. De pronto, se agachó y recogió un par de pequeñas rocas. Se detuvo, y lanzó una al lago. Mientras estiraba el brazo para lanzar la segunda, escuchó una voz inconfundible.  
  
- Ron, Ron! – Hermione lo llamaba. Estaba apoyada en un árbol cercano al lago, tenía un libro sobre las piernas. Con un gesto de su mano lo invitó a acercarse.  
  
Ron, por primera vez en lo que llevaba del día, cayó en cuenta en la "locura" que iba a cometer. Mientras se acercaba comenzaba arrepentirse. Sacudió de su cabeza tales pensamientos, la decisión estaba tomada. No podía ser tan cobarde, mal que mal era todo un Gryffindor. Secó sus palmas húmedas, por el nerviosismo, en su túnica. Ya casi llegaba al árbol.  
  
Hermione lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa, y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Ron, con cierta torpeza lo hizo.  
  
- Hola, ¿qué hiciste en la mañana?- le preguntó Hermione clavando sus castaños ojos en los azules suyos – espero que deberes. No te he visto avanzar nada en los últimos días.  
  
El Ron habitual hubiese respondido mordazmente. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, éste solo se limitó a alzar los hombros. Ron desvió su mirada al lago. Estaba muy interesado en unas burbujitas que se veían cerca de la orilla, cuando Hermione preguntó:  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo, Ron? Hace varios días te noto algo distraído -  
  
- No, no me pasa nada – Ron sintió que lo primero resultó demasiado cortante, luego agregó: - Son los deberes, tú sabes...  
  
Ron se sentía estúpido, nada de su fabuloso plan estaba resultando como lo planeado. Hermione no le contestó. A la respuesta de Ron le siguió un largo e incómodo silencio. Ron, inhalo y exhalo dos veces seguidas. Había llegado el momento... El pánico lo inundaba.  
  
- Hermione... - logró articular Ron. Estaba aterrado, todo lo que había estado ensayando se le había olvidado, las manos le sudaban como si tuviera una manguera en la palma.  
  
- Dime – Hermione que se encontraba observando a unos alumnos de tercero que estaban en círculo alrededor de algo.  
  
Ron aspiró nuevamente y en un acopio de valentía dijo – Hermione... yo... - pero, fue interrumpido por Hermione.  
  
- Espera un momento – Dos alumnos de tercero estaban batiéndose a duelo. Era su deber como premio anual mantener el orden. Ron los maldecía en silencio, había estado a punto.  
  
Luego de arreglar la situación volvió corriendo – Disculpa, Ron ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó posando sus ojos en los suyos. Este hecho hizo que Ron se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que estaba. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, impaciente y ansiosa.  
  
- Estee... no, nada... Olvídalo – Ron se odiaba, era un cobarde. Vamos adentro, debe estar terminando ya el almuerzo. Hermione lo miraba confundida por el tan abrupto cambio de tema, pero obedientemente se incorporó, y espero de pie a que Ron también lo hiciera.  
  
Juntos, emprendían el regreso al castillo. De un momento a otro, Ron toma a Hermione del brazo y la hace detenerse. Hermione lo mira confundida.  
  
- Si, hay algo que tengo que decirte – dice Ron, mientras fija su mirada en el suelo. Nuevamente no podía continuar hablando, algo en la garganta se lo impedía – Yo... Yo... Hermione... yo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que soy mala XD. Lo siento, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí, por dos motivos. Uno: Suspenso, y dos (el más importante): no sé como continuarlo XD. Si tu sabes como, déjame un review!  
  
chaus!!! 


End file.
